Sakura's New Life
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: I am not good with Summaries. It is on the inside of the story. If you want to read this story. Oh and I am very sorry if I am making the fans of Good Bye Feudal Era mad. I promise that I am going to finish it soon. Thank you for reading my stories!


Summary:

This takes place before Kyo is born. Instead of a boy being a cat it is instead a girl. The girl travels to London for a break of rejection. On the way there she meets a young boy with his demon butler. What happens when they take her in for a while. A WHOLE LOT OF CHAOS.

SAKURA POV:

'Alright I am done packing. Now I have to get ready." I thought as I put my suit case by the door of my room. I lived alone. No one would live with me because I am the cat of the zodiac. So in the story goes the cat will be rejected. After I put my stuff by the door I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done with the shower I went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack for the road. I put it in my suit case and with my suit case left. I went to the bus station and got a bus ticket. I thanked the person and sat down. I noticed that everyone was stairing at me. Probably because of my weird hair color. I finally heard the bus come. I got on and gave the driver my ticket. I sat down and took out my book and started to read.

CIEL POV:

I was sitting in my office when I heard a knock.

"Come in." I said in usually forceful tone.

Sebastian came in.

"What is it now Sebastian?" I asked him

"Well it seems that Finni found a dead body in the yard. It looked like a girl." He said

I was surprised, but I did not show it on my face. I nodded.

"Take care of it please, and quickly. We don't want any dead bodies in my yard now do we? It could ruin the Phantomhive name." I said dismissing Sebastian

"Yes my lord." He said bowing to me

Then he got up and left to take care of the dead body.

SAKURA POV:

After the bus stopped at the airport I got off and went and got on the plane. Of course is was a night plane so I read, Had dinner, and then fell asleep. This is going to be a long nigh.

When I woke up the plane was over London. The plane finally landed. I got off and walked from the airport. I did not want to waste any money on a stupid taxi. I walked down the street. I got out my MP3 player and played my favorite song. I hummed to the song as the words sang in my ears. I then stopped. In front of me was a little boy wearing an eye patch. Next to him was a tall man wearing a suit. I guess he was the butler. They were facing me.  
"I am sorry I will get out of your way." I said stepping aside.

The boy walked up to me. I took out my ear buds.

"Who are you?" He asked in a force full tone.

"My name is Sakura. I am from Japan. I came here to be rid of my home." I said bowing

"Why do you want to be rid of your home?" He asked me

"It is family business. You do not need to know about it." I answered him

"Please tell me." He asked again.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone about me. Okay?" I finally agreed

He nodded.

"Please follow me. Sebastian let's go." He said looking at the butler next to him.

"O-okay." I stuttered

I did not trust these people

I followed the young boy to his house. By the way which was huge. We walked in and went to an office.

"Alright please tell me everything." He said

I nodded.

"Have you ever heard about the chinese zodiac?" I asked them

They nodded

"Well do you know the story?" I aaked them

The shook their heads.

I sighed"Well I better tell you then." I said

"One day God sent out an invitaiton to twelve animals. The rat dicided to be sneaky and tolled the rat that the party was the day after tomorrow. The next day everyone went to the party. The rat rode one the bull leading the way. Everyone had a wonderful time. The cat was at home lying in bed dreaming of a party that would never come." I finished the story

"That's it?" The young boy said

"The reason why I wanted to leave my home was because of what I am." I said a little sad

"Through out history the cat has always been shuned by sociaty." I said looking down

"Let me guess you were born in the year of the cat?" The boy said

"No much worse. I am the cat from the zodiac. My family was cursed. Everyone my age has been placed with an animal so I was always rejected by everyone. Even people who never even knew about this curs don't talk to me because of how I look." I said

The boy looked shocked.

"How do you change into a cat?" He asked me

"When ever I am hugged by the oppisote gender. Or I am put under too much stress." I answered his question.  
"After a while we change back, except we don't know when. The times are different each time. And everytime I change back I am with out clothes." I have always hated being the cat. The cat also has another form." I said holding up my hand with the beads

"If I take these beads of I will change into my other form. People always thought that it was just jewelry, so they would try to take them off. I could feel the beads slide off. But of course after they saw my true form everyone would be terrified of me." I said

"So you had no friends." The boy said

"My parents even hated me. No one would go near me. It hurt a lot. When ever I would walk out of my house people would glare at me with icy eyes. So I would go back in. My parents were killed in front of me when I was five. I saw them sitting on the couch. They were being slaughtered right in front of my eyes. I tried to look away, but the people would keep my head from turning. Even after they were killed no one would comfort me. They hated me. That is why I left." I said tears running down my face remembering the memories.

"You may live here." The young boy said

I looked up surprised. I could tell even the butler was surprised by his comment.

"But what about your parents? What would they say?" I asked

"My parents are also dead. They were burned in a fire three years ago." He said

"OK. Then I shall stay with you so you are not lonely." I said smiling

"I am never lonely. I have my servants, I have Sebastian. I have-" He started to say

"But you don't have a friend. You don't have family. You don't even have a smile." I said

"Neither do you." He said pointing out the obvious

"I have been through this all my life. After I was born and they found out that I was the cat of the zodiac they put me up for adoption. I watched kids leave with their new families. I watched kids laugh and have fun with each other. Almost every night I would cry wishing for someone who would be my friend. Someone who would laugh with me, cry with me, be there for me. After a few years I got used to it. When ever someone would pick on me I would just completely ignore them and walk away. But you have never seen other people around your age. Have you?" I asked

He nodded

"I want to be your friend. I bet that is the first time you have ever heard that." I said smiling a true smile. A smile that says that I trust you.

He looked surprised.

"Okay. Let's be friends." He said

"Ok. Now since I trust you. Do you want to see both of my forms?" I asked him

He looked surprised for a minute but then nodded

"Ok well first is the cat version. Now can I give you a hug? Or should I hug one of your servants. I can't hug your butler because I know he is not human." I said

"Ok." He said. He got up and hugged me

I suddenly was engoulfed by a loud pop and brown smoke. I found myself in the boy's arms.

"Oh yeah I haven't even got your name yet. What is it?" I asked

"My name is Ciel." He said  
"Alright now it is time for my other form. Now if you put me down right now then we can get started. Now remember what ever happens do not look until I say so. And also no matter what I will Not hurt you." I said as I was put down to the ground.

Ciel then turned around. I turned back into my human form and changed.

"Now for my other form we need to go outside for this." I said

"Alright then let's go." Ciel said

After we were outside I stood a little bit away from them.

"Now after I take off my beads you must turn around. No matter what you hear from me. Do not turn around. No until I say so." I said suddenly serious

"Ok." Was all he said

I nodded.

I started to slide of my beads. I could feel them coming off my hand.

"Now this is your last warning. Do you really want to see my true form?" I asked one last time

They nodded

My beads dropped to the ground.  
"Turn around"I yelled

They did.

I felt so much pain. My skin was stretching so fast. My bones grew. My head even grew.

After the transformation I was painting.  
"Alright now before you turn around remember I will not hurt you. You may now turn around." I said

They did. When Ciel saw me his eyes widened. He even backed away from me. I was stunned and hurt. I put my head down.

"I knew it. After everyone sees this form of me they always back away." I said

I picked up my beads. I turned around and ran. Too hurt to look back. I ran into the woods.

CIEL POV:

After I saw that form I was terrified. I backed up. She put her head down sadly.

"I knew it. After everyone sees this form of me they always back away from me." She said sadly.

She turned around and ran. She didn't look back at us. She ran into the woods.

"Now I see why no one went near her. I feel so bad for her." Sebastian said

I gasped Sebastian never feels sorry for anyone. That is also including me.

SAKURA POV:

I found a pond and sat down. My clothes were with me. I put the beads back on. I went back to normal. I put my clothes back on. After I sat by the pond. I felt tears run down my face.

'Thought I had found someone to trust, but I guess not. No one will ever be my friend.' I thought

I put my head in my hands and started crying.

FINNI POV:

While I was working with Pluto I heard crying. I followed the crying to a girl with brown hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and purple skirt.

"Hey are you Ok?" I asked walking up to her

"GET AWAY FROM ME." She screamed.

"Hey! Is that any way to talk to someone who is trying to help you?" I asked her

She got up and ran away. I tried to follow her

"If you follow me you will have to see something terrifying." She said

"Let me see is it a dead body?" I asked her

"Much worse. It is my other form." She said

"Well then let me see it." I said

"Fine." She said

"Turn around."She said

I did.

"Alright now you can turn around now." She said

I did.

I gasped

"That is..." I started

"What ugly? Disgusting? Terrifying?" She asked

"No. That is awesome!" I said jumping up and down

She looked surprised.

SAKURA POV:

I was surprised. I thought he would say something else.

"Is that really you?" He asked me

I nodded.

"Cool. So what is your name?" He asked me

"Sakura. And yours" I asked him

"My name is Finni." He said

I changed back into my new form.

"Will you be my friend?" I asked him

"Sure!" He said smiling and nodding his head.

I was speechless. Then my mouth grew into the biggest grin I have ever made.

'_I finally have a friend!' _I thought walking with Finni back to the manor.

TEN YEARS LATER

"Finni! My water just broke!" I yelled

"What?" He yelled

"Alright then let's go." Sebastian came running in. He took me to the bathroom. Finni waited out by the door. We suddenly heard crying.

"It's a boy!" Sebastian gave him to me.

I held the baby in my arms.

Finni came back in.

"What should we name him?" I asked Finni

"Hmmm... how about..." He said thinking of a name for the new baby boy

"Ah! I know! How about Hideaki ?" Finni asked

"That is a perfect name for him." I said smiling at little Hideaki.

He was still crying. I held him in my arms.

"Why did you name him him Hideaki?" Ciel asked us

"Because Hideaki means Splendid Brightness.

"Oh." Ciel said

"Hi Hideaki!" Finni said taking him from my arms

After I saw the smile on Finni's face I knew that our future would be bright because we now have Hideaki in our lives.

END OF STORY

If you could have renamed the baby what would you name him? Would it be a boy or a girl? Please let me know. It may help me on some new fanfictions!


End file.
